Clube de Mangá
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Conversas ordinárias sobre assuntos que eles têm muito interesse em não apenas conversar. Personagens falando de personagens. (sasuhina) (narusaku) • Fanfiction dedicada para B. Lilac;
1. Capítulo 01 – O clube de dois membros

_Informações até o capítulo 639 –não que as use, totalmente._

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Uma fanfiction é uma fanfiction._

* * *

Fanfic dedicada para a elegante **B. Lilac**

_(coincidentemente escrevi no aniversário do Sasuke, porém sem saber, e postei no dia seguinte)_

_•_

**C**apítulo 01 – **O clube de dois membros**

(Sasuke & Hinata)

* * *

Caminhava enquanto ouvia o soar da algazarra, dos alunos saindo das aulas, se distanciarem gradativamente até se tornar um burburinho mínimo em seus ouvidos. O sol da tarde de um dia de primavera ainda aquecia mornamente as paredes do prédio em se dirigia. Este clima de monotonia e cansaço, como se o próprio colégio fosse descansar, não a deixaram menos ansiosa. Queria chegar ao clube logo.

E eis aqui a porta da estimada sala, para as tais atividades recreativas que não adicionavam nada relevante no seu currículo, o grupo de mangá. Hinata abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde-e. – fraquejou na última letra como se fosse um carneirinho.

O integrante presente – e único – apenas continuou concentrado em sua Shonen Jump e levantou um dedo como se pedisse um segundo para acabar de ler. Ao menos, só podia ser isso. Ainda assim, a garota sorriu e adentrou a sala muito bem-vinda para deixar sua bolsa e casaco sobre a mesa, senta-se do outro lado e brincar com seus próprios dedos. Com discussões calorosas borbulhando em sua mente e algo muito importante para falar, aguardou seu colega acabar com a leitura...

Ou talvez fossem apenas dúvidas triviais aquilo que a distraia tão completamente... Mas que fosse!

E, antes que percebesse, já era ele quem esperava ela sair do seu mundo de fantasia! Com uma cara entediada e calma que só estava a esperar, Sasuke observava os estudantes por além da janela. Parecia alheio para com seu redor e enquanto se perguntava quando tempo realmente passou nesse um segundo – um segundo! – que foi em sua cabeça, ele disse...

- Chegou mais tarde que o normal, você. – disse ele, a mão segurando seu queixo. – Espero que tenha comprado a Shonen Jump dessa vez.

- Nã-ão! Eu comprarei enquanto volto para casa, ma-mas mais importante... – falou ela, friccionando as palmas em nervosismo. – Tenho algo para perguntar.

Bocejo.

- Uchiha Sasuke, quais são seus planos? – levantou da cadeira e bateu na mesa. Tentou intimidar. – Qual será seu próximo passo? Como planeja mudar o mundo shinobi? Usará qualquer meio pa– corte.

- Eu não sei.

- Pelo jeito, terei que chamar o Ibiki... – sentou novamente.

- Pff, eu apenas não reconheço mais o Sasuke.

- "Apenas"... – imitou-o.

- Sasuke nem sempre é coerente. – encostou-se melhor na cadeira e cruzou os braços, sério. – Enquanto é desenvolvido pra um lado... agora vem com essa de ser Hokage.

A garota abafou com a mão uma risada que tinha toda a graciosidade de um rinoceronte. Ele, apenas, parou de falar e escondeu sua surpresa com aquela reação, mas deixando uma interrogação evidente no ar por meio de sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Vo-você... – riu. – Falando na terceira pessoa assim... Parece até o Hulk. – explicou ainda sorrindo, timidamente. – "Sasuke esmaga!"

- ... – ah! Aquele olhar de desprezo e apatia dele a fez sentir estúpida na sua comparação. – _Eu_ apenas decidi. Os planos vêm depois, mas jamais me tornarei como Danzou. Não seria– se interrompeu pensando que, talvez sim, fosse não só possível como provável.

- É um alívio saber. – consolou. – Ao menos, seu personagem é o favorito do autor... Enquanto sinto como se o Kishimoto-sensei me desprezasse. – arriscou uma risada.

O exímio e idolatrado garoto Uchiha apenas observou ela brincar com os indicadores enquanto inconscientemente ficava ainda mais cabisbaixa. O suposto desprezo era uma parte intrínseca de Hinata, da personalidade de uma pessoa introvertida e fraca, que gritava falsas verdades. Ou assim era sua impressão. Inclusive, antes disso, estavam falando dele, não dela, e não o agradava mudar o assunto tão facilmente.

- Papel de coadjuvante... – Hinata inchou as bochechas num desagrado fingido. – É tão "urgh", sabe? Também quero meu momento de brilho, só-ó só meu. – oh, desilusão. – Não que eu esteja reclamando, Kishimoto-sensei é uma pessoa tão ocupada... Acontecendo tanta coisa e eu querendo tudo só pra mim... – "Ao menos apareci no capítulo seiscentos e trinta e oito" pensou.

- O mangá pode ter o nome do retardado do Naruto, mas a história é muito mais dos Uchihas e especialmente minha que é um ultraje dividir o posto de protagonista... – nesse momento mostrou de propósito sua cara mais descaradamente presunçosa que já fez em toda sua vida, pois uma ínfima parte dele se divertia de verdade vendo a cara de ofendida da mocinha.

- Na-na-naruto-kun não é retardado! E ele é um excelente herói Jump – apontou o dedo indicador para o nariz do gênio _arrogantezinho_. – Você vai engolir essas palavras quando perder para ele 'dattebayo!

- Sério? Por que ele não vem pessoalmente me dizer isso? – debruçou-se sobre a mesa e estreitou os olhos, divertido. – Você deve ser a porta-voz dele, então posso responder a você também, Hinata?

- Mais do que isso, iremos lutar! – bradou, determinada e a face resplandecente de confiança. O que, de alguma forma, feria o próprio ego dele. Ela achava que podia competir com o nível dele?

- Inviável. Não quero machucá-la.

- Não me subestime, afinal foi do nosso poderoso byakugan que originou seu doujutsu.

- Humph, não acredite em contos de fadas. – sem perceber, ele sorria de canto.

- Foi o Kakashi-sensei quem informou os fãs do mangá no capí–

- E desde quando o Kakashi é fonte confiável? Alguém que não é Uchiha possuindo um sharingan... – falou entre dentes por esse fato começar a lhe dar um gosto ruim na boca.

- Aguarde, tolinho, que o clã Hyuuga nunca ficou à mercê de vocês. – disse com todo o orgulho que podia doar a voz, jogou o cabelo para trás e tentou imitar no semblante todo o egocentrismo que era comum em membros do clã Uchiha boboca.

O ar da sala se encheu de graça e descontração com a risada provida de Sasuke, que ele mesmo não se reconheceu condizente com seu personagem original, mas continuou melodiosamente seu riso discreto por causa daquela pilhéria que estavam fazendo. Todavia, preferia voltar ao assunto do Uzumaki idiota.

- Apenas pelo clichê imperar nesse tipo de obra... onde o amor, a amizade, a perseverança, o bem e os ursinhos carinhosos sempre vencem. – pegou um mangá aleatório de uma pilha disposta na mesa onde estavam sentados, folheou. Hora de encerrar a conversa, mas antes acrescentou desgostoso. – Claro que Naruto vencerá.

- Isso mesmo! – bateu os punhos de leve na mesa, mesmo que por dentro estivesse contente.

O assunto morreu. Três... dois... um... Zero. O restart não o salvou. Game over.

Alguns momentos de silêncio para acalmar os ânimos, onde ao reler alguns capítulos a mente do estudante viajou para terras estranhas e por um momento não queria saber nem dele mesmo. Hinata num certo momento apenas cantarolava distraída, confortável em estar em sossego e precisar apenas disso. Sem nervosismo, apenas sua presença no clube era necessária. E compartilhar isso...

- Ei. – franziu o cenho.

- Si-sim... ?! – ela levantou os olhos surpresos.

- Não se cansa de aparecer apenas por causa do "Naruto-kun"? – os olhos pretos focados mostravam que estava atento e mais-algo pela resposta dela.

- Ooooh... Si-sim... É que... Na-na verdade, é só que... – cacoete de dedos. – Tem tanta coisa sobre mim que não é mostrado desde minha luta com Neji nii-san... – mordeu os lábios ao falar o nome do primo.

- Então simplesmente vá atrás da sua ambição. – disse irritado. – Não se pode depender do Naruto ou do resto do mundo.

Por que ele precisou falar nisso? Dessa forma tão simplista e incoerentemente incomodado. Porém a moçoila estava também numa bolha própria de emoções depreciativas. Não queria falar mais dela mesma e do clã, era realmente um estorvo como assunto.

- ... – snif.

- Hinata, você está ao menos ouvindo? – bateu o volume de _Naruto_ na cabeça dela.

Não! Ela já tinha superado isso! Não poderia voltar com suas palavras...

- Desculpe – "não por isso." pensou, tentando soar severamente. – Saiba que não é você em quem eu inspiro minha determinação... Sinto dizer, mas não vou seguir seu jeito dolorido e solitário... – retirou o braço dele da frente.

- É justamente isso, argh... – massageou a testa com os dedos, ela era tão teimosa! E também... – Não importa. – concluiu.

Enquanto Sasuke resmungava internamente, a jovem – para não continuar uma conversa desastrosa, pois ela não mudaria, não agora – resolveu que daria uma pesquisada nas estantes do clube. Sim, vergonhosamente minguadas de títulos e em sua maioria risíveis, porém com apenas dois membros era compreensível essa escassez de material. Não, não, nenhum deles podia ser um ávido colecionar de mangá, contudo apreciavam fervorosamente cada obra. Ou apenas ela... Tudo bem! Achou o volume que buscava. E em alguns instantes achou as páginas desgastadas do que era a primeira apresentação dela no mangá. Sorriu radiante.

- Ve-veja. – o barulho da cadeira que mexeu pareceu acordá-lo de um transe. – Eu comecei a mudar desde aquele capítulo da minha luta! Desde lá já vinha querendo alcançar o Na–

Antes que pudesse sentar e mesmo antes que pudesse concluir sua bendita frase, seu braço foi agarrado bruscamente no pulso por mãos rápidas. Sua meiga cara surpresa não era nada para com o rosto impassível de Sasuke. Ele conseguia expressar irritação e imprudência sem realmente mostrá-las, apenas nada nos olhos, mas era tangível o que sentia. Porque mesmo assim ela achou ter visto um brilho vermelho nos orbes negros, mas não tanto quanto estava as bochechas dela, de raiva.

- O quê está fazendo? – não gaguejou.

- Estou cansado desse assunto idiota. – "sua idiota" a largou e virou para o outro lado, bagunçando a franja.

- Grosso. – mas mesmo assim se sentou e ainda que meio ressentida, era mais madura que seu _companheirozinho imbecil_ e pensaria então num novo assunto.

- Casais! Vamos falar de casais! – bateu as palmas, eufórica, como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século.

Não seria demorado, indireto. Não faria cerimônias, não tentaria um pré-assunto. Não pensaria nem nas conseqüências da pergunta, Sasuke apenas pensou e a fez.

- Então... O que você acha da gente?

- Hein? – piscou as pestanas.

- Hinata e Sasuke.

- AHN? – avermelhou as _maças_ do rosto, mas foi com um _tomate_ o que ele a comparou.

- Nó-nós nunca interagimos, nenhum cena, nada... – explicou sem entender a razão de balançar as mãos freneticamente.

- Só por não ter aparecido você acha que não é possível? – descansou o peso do queixo nas costas das mãos.

- Eu-eu nem sei que sufixo de-e tratamento uso para você! – que argumento era aquele?

- Não use. – desfez o movimento.

- Ahn?

- Me chame apenas pelo nome. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obviamente lógica que poderia falar nessa vida.

Havia algo de entretido e malicioso no semblante de Sasuke, que mesmo sendo capaz de percebê-lo, Hinata havia se congelado numa expressão de espanto e vergonha – no ápice da timidez – e apenas continuou boquiaberta de forma que seria uma excelente modelo para uma nova reconstrução do quadro d'O Grito. Quando ela teve impressão de uma aproximação de 1cm entre o corpo dele e dela, sentiu-se obrigada a falar e, com nada formulado em mente, apenas deixou seu impulso espontâneo tomar voz.

- Sas... Sasuke...

Não hesitaria e não se distanciaria. Apertou a barra da saia ansiosa para que ele se aproximasse, tentou girar suavemente na cadeira em sua direção. O que faria, onde esconderia a cabeça se estivesse enganada? Sentindo a mão dele em seu braço, puxando-a devagar, apenas não mostrou qualquer resistência. Em contra-partida fechou os olhos com força demais e estava impossível deixar as sobrancelhas numa forma harmoniosa com o resto do rosto.

Não que isso importasse, afinal de contas tudo que a ajudasse a conter seu coração dentro do peito e não deixá-lo pular através da garganta, sujando toda a sala de vermelho, era crucial para o momento. Ainda era tempo para se arrepender de ter... de ter tomado tanto suco de banana, sabor industrial? Não, pois podia sentir a respiração calma dele sobre seu rosto.

Segurou subitamente o agasalho azul-marinho do rapaz e a própria Hinata deu o último passo para beijá-lo. Muito nervosamente, porém era uma doce sensação a de juntar seus lábios ressecados aos dele. E umedecê-los, prová-los tão delicadamente e lentamente quanto conseguia. Acalmar-se aos poucos, proporcionalmente enquanto... Aquela bendita curva era um meio-sorriso? Ele-ele estava a tentando desde o começo, não estava?! Não que se importasse com o restante do universo, mas uma cólera a possuiu tão voraz que sua vontade o fez mordê-lo para tentar arrancar um pedaço! Um pedaço de nada que tudo que fez foi agradar Sasuke um pouco mais. Empurrou-lhe com os braços, contudo já estava presa – não sabia quando – em seu abraço e tudo que podia fazer era encará-lo de perto.

- Eu detesto a capa do volume 64. – explicou ele.

Não percebia que, ironicamente, o pôr do sol estava laranja e as cerejeiras floridas. Não se importaria com resto, tudo que precisava era somente decidir por si mesma. Ela apenas lhe respondeu com um tímido beijo de esquimó e um quente rubor nas bochechas.

•

**huahuahaha**: Personagens falando de seus personagens, por que não? E eu não sei como aconteceu, mas eu estava escrevendo inocentemente e de repente saiu um beijo nessa história. Se não fosse esse beijo intrometido e seu cachorro meus planos de dominação narusaisasusakuyamakaka dariam certo!

Mas eu voltarei! HUAHAHAHA

Espero que tenha gostado, _B. Lilac_, e para quem não é a _B. Lilac_: eu também espero que tenham gostado, só que no caso de vocês eu posso viver uns segundos mais se não for de vosso agrado.


	2. Capítulo 02 – O afeto sob as cerejeiras

_Informações até o capítulo 641._

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Uma fanfiction é uma fanfiction._

* * *

**C**apítulo 02 – **O afeto sob as cerejeiras**

(Naruto & Sakura)

* * *

Sakura cutucava seu obentou enquanto ouvia os lamentos incompreensíveis de seu caro amigo que bufava lendo aquela revista famosa de mangás. Que ele aguardasse ela acabar de mastigar, droga! Custava-lhe muito ler em silêncio? Aquilo a irritada, pois deveria ser a décima vez que ele relia os mesmos capítulos de _Naruto_ com igual revolta e emoção que sentiu quando comprava o negócio toda segunda-feira¹ – bom, ao menos ela admitiria: era melhor do quando ficava segurando as lágrimas e fungando ao seu lado.

- Sakura-chan... Hm, Sakura-chan! Estamos atacando agora! Mas tudo só fica explodindo o tempo inteiro. Não tô entendendo mais nada mesmo! – declarava euforicamente. – Uma hora esse Obito tá gordo, outra está com uma capa e cajado. E o Sasuke... ! E ele... parece ter algo contra mim e também parece não ter. – "O quê? Por quê?" indagava mentalmente – Minha cara tava partida assim ó. – deu um golpe de caratê no meio da página.

- Para de chororô, Naruto! – falava com um pouco de arroz na cara. – Putz... Não dá para você ficar salvando e atacando por toda aliança todo bendito momento, deixa os outros curtirem um pouco e mantenha o foco. Temos que ganhar no trabalho em equipe. Trabalho em equipe! – frisou a última sentença. Não era só Naruto e Sasuke-kun, ai dele se transformar quase quarenta mil shinobis em bunda-moles inúteis, pensava Sakura.

Naruto apenas se limitou a sorrir, pois tudo bem, tudo bem, ele compreendia bem que sozinho não haveria vitória para se obter. Estava contente. E como se tivesse algum efeito contagiante, a garota sorriu de volta e lhe ofereceu outro pedaço de frango.

- Obrigado! 'ttebayo – abocanhou tudo de vez, mordendo até os hashis. – Sua comida caseira é realmente ótima, Sakura-chan.

Apenas deu um risinho bem alegre, a jovem de cabelos coralinos. Já era normal almoçarem juntos quando Naruto se esquecia de trazer a própria marmita. O que acontecia, de acordo com análises recentes, todos os dias. Naturalmente, seu obentou adquiriu o dobro do tamanho de modo instantâneo.

- Eu comprei numa loja de conveniência e re-embalei. – maneou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, resplandecendo no rosto um sorriso ainda maior.

"Ah..."

- A-ainda ninguém escolhe o que comprar como você! – sorria implacável, mesmo que um tantinho decepcionado por dentro.

Nesse dia em particular precisaram dividir seu almoço sob uma cerejeira, sentados numa toalha quadriculada de piquenique, pelas árvores simplesmente serem belas nessa época do ano e suas flores originarem um dos nomes mais comuns – e meigos em toda sua delicadeza – do Japão.

- Mas eu concordo... os capítulos andam estranhos. – ponderava, levando a mão ao queixo numa expressão de seriedade.

- Não é? Quando o inimigo era apenas o mascarado o único mistério era como era o rosto feio do mascarado. – Naruto cruzou os braços concentrado, quanto mais pensava no futuro mais possibilidades via. Sabia _que_ iria ganhar, mas não sabia _o que_ iria ganhar.

- Isso não. Você percebeu que meu cabelo anda mudando muito? Aqui na frente...

- Nah, você tá sempre igual... – respondeu decepcionado. "Era isso?"

Roubou o almoço do colo da vaidosa companheira e devorou fervorosamente tudo mais que tinha dentro da marmita. Intervalos não duravam para sempre, uma infeliz verdade.

- E você sabe, como é o selo Byakugou, será que ficarei mais velha também quando liberar? Meu... cabelo iria crescer e... – silenciou ela, pressionando os braços contra o peitoral reto. "S-seria bom, definitivamente. Um pouquinho de crescimento que seja..." se ressentiu com o próprio pensamento, não era motivo de vergonha.

- _Igau_ – murmurou, cuspindo arroz.

Tarde demais, nenhuma tentativa de palavras a atingiria no momento, estava presa em suas próprias expectativas frívolas para com o futuro. Afinal decidira que não esperaria muito de si, pois esperanças costumavam deixá-la muito ansiosa. E ele? Nada mais que uma fugaz alegria causada pela adrenalina do último capítulo. Não poderiam condená-lo, apenas sim entender, que um ataque combinado daqueles não tinha muitas chances de acontecer – estava, inegavelmente, contente.

- Conhece o clube de mangá? – perguntou, devolvendo a caixa quase vazia com restos de "_eca"_ vegetais.

- Hum... Sim, conheço. – aquilo foi o suficiente para recapturar sua atenção.

- Vamos entrar, Sakura-chan! – propôs com os olhos brilhando freneticamente. Era o pedido de sua vida! – Nós dois gostamos muito de man–

- Errado! – interveio quase inchando as bochechas feito um baiacu. – Eu não tenho tempo para esse tipo de coisa... de crianças...

- O q uê!? Tem uma estante enorme com vários no seu quarto... Não tem como ser de outra pessoa, essa mentira não cola em mim, Sakura-chan. – argumentou. Bem lembrava que tinha deixado vários volumes de _One Piece_ lá.

- Nã-não, e-eu só... – mordeu a língua de tão desajeitada que estava. Ela não tinha mais escapatória, esquecera que Naruto já foi à sua casa. "Não que o tivesse convidado, ele apenas apareceu" justificou mentalmente, torcendo para que ele não tivesse visto sua coleção de doujinshi yaoi sasunaru e sasusai.

- E então... ? – ofereceu a mão como se a mesma fosse uma inscrição para o tal clube. A mão de um demônio libidinoso desejando corromper seu coração que declarava fidelidade para com os estudos. As melhores notas da sala! Sakura mordeu o dedo indecisamente até que lhe surgiu uma vontade tentadora.

- Ok, Naruto! Mas eu tenho uma condição... – segurou-lhe a mão com vontade e sorrindo com os olhos, numa tentativa de esconder seu desejo, deixou escapar inconscientemente algo de malicioso no olhar.

- Qual... é... ? – perguntou temeroso, pressentindo que não vinha coisa boa naquela doçura repentina dela.

- Me deixe te segurar no colo. – pediu num murmurinho que quase não podia ser escutado, por mais excêntrico que fosse o pedido. Soava como uma declaração profunda, porém tinha ares de brincadeira.

- Endoidou... ? – estava incrédulo "Colocaram algo na bebida da Sakura-chan, ainda bem que eu nunca gostei muito de chá."era o que passava em sua cabeça.

- Estou falando muito sério, Naruto. Espero que tenha ouvido! Não vou repetir, eu quero te segurar no colo. – desviou os olhos verdes dos azuis, mesmo que fosse capaz de ver obliquamente a expressão de espanto dele.

- NUNCA!

- Pensei que quisesse que entrássemos no clube de mangá... – refutou a objeção dando um olhar severo. Mudava rápido de temperamento.

Ah, maldição, ela sabia acertar no alvo. Embora claramente não fosse aceitar se pudesse, ele não tinha escolhas mais aprazíveis. Era ser levantado ou sim pelos braços dela. Uma vez determinado que entrariam juntos no clube, não poderia voltar atrás nas suas palavras, certo? Serrou o punho e soltando a outra mão dos dedos de Sakura, escondeu a cara.

- Tá certo... – falou como se fosse derrotado. "Não pode ser pior que enfrentar Rikudou, pode?"

- Sabia que iria aceitar! – disse animadíssima, levantando num salto. Colocou seus sapatos e puxou a toalha mesmo com o outro sobre ela. – Levanta logo, Naruto.

Suspirando, ajudou a arrumar os vestígios do almoço deles. Ainda que fosse apenas sair de cima da peça vermelha-e-branca que fora enrolada como um bolinho pela garota e colocada de qualquer jeito na mochila, junto com uma garrafa térmica vazia.

Sem fazer cerimônias, a jovem rosada se aproximou e rodeou as costas do seu amigo com um dos braços e o outro passou por suas pernas habilmente. Ora, se conseguia facilmente fazer voar rochas do chão até a altura elevadas do topo de um prédio absurdamente grande, uns 50kg seriam leve como uma pluma para ela.

- Seja gentil comigo. – zombou enquanto ria. Logo depois da sua frase, Sakura o levantou do chão e nesse mesmo instante ele olhou apreensivamente em todos os cantos esperando não ver um Sai da vida. O que pensaria o senhor das piadinhas infames?

- Ah, então _essa_ é a sensação. – declarou compenetrada em seus pensamentos. Observava o rosto de Naruto com olhos vazios, concentrando no sentimento que era tê-lo envolto em seus braços.

A sensação a qual Sakura se referia era um ato clássico em seus mangás de batalhas que tanto gostava de ler, fossem shounens ou mahou shoujos – e outros mais, onde sempre havia um mocinho lindo para salvar heroicamente a garotinha principal que de alguma forma azarenta sempre arrumava um jeito de se por em perigo constante. A própria também havia sido salva desta forma antes. Duas vezes, em _Road to Ninja_, contava ela! E outra no mangá... Então ansiava descobrir o que havia de tão... seja lá o que fosse... em segurar alguém no colo.

Em outros pensamentos mais distantes Naruto vagava vergonhoso. Estava se recordando de tudo na sua vida e parou na conversa com sua mãe, quando ela lhe contou como havia se apaixonado por Minato. Segurando-lhe, falando de seu cabelo e a paixão nascendo. "Naruto, seu cabelo tem formato de narutomaki e cor de macarrão. Sempre que o vejo fico com fome de lámen!" A Kyuubi bisbilhoteira o lembraria para sempre disto! Não era nada romântico, como seu beijo com Sasuke, era sim miseravelmente engraçado. Sakura-chan não pode dizer uma coisa dessas, pensava ele convicto.

- Para de se mexer tanto, Naruto! – gritou a moça, tentando o manter sobre seus braços enquanto ele debatia como um peixe fora d'água.

Bastante irritada e mal mantendo ele, não conseguia mais nem refletir. Decidiu o jogar no chão, sobre resmungos e vê-lo massagear a própria bunda dolorida não abalava nada o seu coração austero.

- Eu só queria saber como era segurar alguém... Não precisava se debater dessa forma. – disse magoada num mal humor.

- Urgh... E não precisa me jogar no chão. – revidou ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava as costas, marca registrada da violência dum amor nada delicado.

- Mas trato é trato, entrarei nesse clube de mangá. – ofereceu a mão e um sorriso, para também lhe ajudar a levantar, numa referência de quando ele a convidou. Naruto a segurou.

Neste momento, no entanto, o sinal tocou marcando o fim do horário de almoço. Sakura pôs sua mochila ao ombro e sairia carregando o outro pela mão como se fosse parte de seu material, num movimento automático e robótico da sua rotina escolar, se este não fosse alguém que ficara imóvel.

Como se tivesse sido puxada para fora de um transe, ela apenas observou-o, questionando silenciosamente sua inércia.

- Ei, Sakura-chan, vamos cabular aula hoje. – falou feliz e relaxado.

- Nunca! – que absurdo ele dizia! – Eu tenho que manter minha presença impecável. – mesmo que estivesse adiantada na matéria, que verdadeiro absurdo! _Hunf_...

- Não se preocupe que eu deixo um kage bunshin transformado no seu lugar. – explicou seu plano, bem simples. – Eu sempre durmo no terraço enqua–

- Ah, "_não se preocupe"_? Seu clone está sempre dormindo também! Não quero que o professor atire um giz em mim. – e ao pensar um pouco mais, completou. – Em você, no caso.

- Calma, ele vai ficar acordado. Quer dizer, eu vou. – e logo que terminou a frase, acrescentou. – Eu como você vou. Vamos para a aula e vamos cabular aula. – ria da dualidade da coisa enquanto falava.

- Nã-na-ni-na-não! – respondeu convicta, virou as costas e carregou-o junto pelo braço. – Você vem.

O rapaz suspirou, imaginando ser talvez o plano _b_ sua única possibilidade no momento.

- Você sabe que o Sasuke faz parte do clube? – virou um pouco a cabeça e se manteve atento a expressão dela enquanto davam um passo para frente. Neutra.

- De mangá? Sério? Não tem muito a cara do Sasuke-kun...

- E que o aniversário dele foi há pouco tempo... – ela pareceu fechar a cara, da perspectiva do moço.

- Eu dei uma camisa pra ele, mas o Sasuke-kun fez aquela cara de quem não gostou e só agradeceu... – relembrou muito aborrecida com o fato. – E você?

- Tadinha... – deu uma tapinha na cabeça rósea da menina. – Eu também comprei algo, mas... e se ele quiser mesmo me eliminar para adquirir poder? – amaldiçoou-se por tê-lo trazido como assunto. Sasuke era como uma bomba instável. Ninjas são armas e armas podem ser usadas contra aquilo que protegem.

- Naruto... – sentia os olhos prestes a lacrimejar. Em escondido lia os capítulos semanais e machucou-a violentamente o seiscentos e trinta e nove. Não tinha tocado no assunto até então e na menor oportunidade seus olhos encheram d'água como se estivessem acumulados há dias aquele sentir.

Tirou uma caixa pequena da mochila que tinha um embrulho laranja com fita rosa que seria até bonitinho se não estivesse tão amassado.

- Eu já comprei o presente do Sasuke, mas a loja não aceita devoluções, porra! – socou uma árvore próxima, apertando o presente com a outra mão e Sakura ainda não percebeu que os dois se encontravam parados no mesmo lugar.

- Era isso!? Você faz eu me preocupar a toa pra dizer que tá chateado com esse presente estúpido? – vociferou, incomodada com nem sabia o quê. Provavelmente Sasuke, no entanto este estava distante e Naruto próximo, como sempre. – Às vezes você age como se fosse incapaz de crescer.

- Também não precisa ser tão cruel, Sakura-chan... É difícil escolher um presente pro bastardo, sabia?

- Você deveria tomar mais cuidado com ele... Se continuar andando tão próximo pode acabar morto. – cagava lição pela boca, ignorando deliberadamente as próprias falhas que quase lhe custaram à vida.

- Não. Pense, e se o que ele quer apagar é o passado que cortou seus laços?

E às vezes Naruto também dizia algo que ela nunca pensaria. Ou que apenas ele fosse capaz de dizer, tal é a incapacidade de não acreditar no inacreditável e ver apenas o que acha possível.

- Não importa a decisão dele, eu estou encarregado de colocar o retardado do Sasuke no lugar certo. Então não se preocupe–

- Eu não estou preocupada! – fungou e apertou o rosto com os olhos fechados. – Até parece... que eu vou ficar... – chorou. – assim... co-com um mangá estúpido pra crianças. Por causa...

Em um instante ela foi envolta em um abraço que o melhor feito foi conseguir liberar ainda mais lágrimas contidas. "Naruto idiota." pensou ela enquanto limpava a bochecha em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, tudo bem. – dava tapinhas nas costas curtas de Sakura, como se ela fosse realmente uma pirralha que vivia chorando. – Eu estou aqui.

Fingindo não notar a provocação, preferiu aproveitar o momento. As pétalas de cerejeira estavam caindo demoradamente sobre suas cabeças, em seus uniformes, deslizando pela pele. O silêncio quase completo a absorvia agora e possuía a característica de fazer qualquer um querer respeitá-lo e apreciar aquela ausência de ruídos. Porém, com tantas palavras para serem ditas, ela sabia que em algum momento precisava quebrá-lo, romper aquele contato e...

- Mesmo que eu só possa fazer coisas pequenas... – alguém havia dito isso para ela, o que importava eram seus sentimentos para Naruto. – E inúteis... – acrescentou por contra própria. – Eu sempre estarei do seu lado. – sorria, face a face com ele agora.

- Sakura–

- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aí parados?! – cortou um professor ou outro empregado, da janela, que passava pelo corredor no exato instante e notou-os grudados um ao outro.

•

¹ Obs: a Weekly Shonen Jump é vendida na segunda, muito embora o mangá apareça quase uma semana antes na internet. Ou seja, os japoneses leram aquela frase infeliz de apagar passado do nº 639 no dia anterior ao aniversário de Sasuke (só curiosidade mesmo).

**post scriptum**: Muitíssimo obrigada a vocês, meus amores. Eu não sou tão digna de seus elogios tão incríveis e doces! Meu ego foi tão levantado que eu devo ter ficado diabética e como boa viciada eu precisei voltar.

E olha, vai ter ainda mais capítulos! Realmente espero que os fãs sasuhina gostem de narusaku (o clube não poderia continuar com apenas dois membros, certo?), mesmo que apenas um pouquinho e levemente. Estou com medo disso. Medo real que o narusaku possa afundar a fanfic, pois todo ship sem o Sasuke parece delírio de fã aos olhos de muita gente. Mas não se preocupem que o sasuhina feito tá feito e será mantido, embora o presente de Naruto possa vir a abalar o relacionamento dos pombinhos (o que será? O que será que tem na caixinha? Na caixinha! rsrs).

Eu gostaria de responder cada comentário toda boba alegremente como eu que tô, mas minha rotina está resumida ao cursinho pré-vestibular (quem mandou largar a faculdade?) e quem já trocou PM comigo sabe como eu me empolgo nisso. E semi, você sabe, fode a vida de qualquer um! Eu nem deveria ter acabado de escrever essa fanfic... Só que um Uchiha pode soltar uma nova pérola amanhã que me faria reescrever tudo que já tinha arquitetado, tanto no documento do Word quanto na minha mente.

Enfim, boas leituras para vocês!


End file.
